Musiccrib
Return to Home Page *Return to list of Marc21 crib sheets Some of the examples are taken from: Marc21 Concise format for bibliographic data For classifying music please refer to: classification and shelving of multi-media items. ® = a repeatable field. (NR) = a non-repeatable field. Leader: '''j = musical sound recording '''007 Notated music 007 Musical sound recording This section offers quite a lot of choice. If you want to provide a very detailed 007 tag click here for more information. 008 (Anything mentioned in 008 needs to be mentioned in body of record too.) N'A'''M a= language material, t = manuscript language material. '''020 ## ISBN ®' 024 Other standard identifiers ® International Article Number (EAN): 024 30 $a9780449906200$d51000 Universal Product Code (UPC): 024 10 $a070993005955$d35740 028 Publisher number ® 028 00 $aCDA66101$bHyperion 028 11 $a256A090$bDeutsche Grammophon Gesellschaft 040 (NR) The computer will automatically add our libraries identifier $aIE-LiU when you save the record. 100 & 110 Main entry (NR) 100 1# $aTortelier, Paul.$4cello 100 1# $aSmith, Daniel.$4prf 110 2# $aProdigy (Musical group). NB. $4 - Relator code ® Used in 1XX & 7XX fields. This is a MARC code for the relationship between a name and a work. Sources for the codes can be found here. Below are a few common examples: arr arranger chr choreographer cmp composer cnd conductor dnc dancer itr instrumentalist prf performer voc vocalist 245 Main title (NR) Indicator 1: 0 = no 100 field 1 = 100 field present Indicator 2: Leave blank 245 10 $aChoral music$hrecording/$cBarber. 245 10 $aPortishead$hrecording/$cPortishead. 245 10 $aBrahms:$bclarinet quintet$hrecording/$cColin Lawson. Glucksman Library House rule: General material designation in square brackets is placed at the end of the title in the 245. Note that this differs to AACR2 rules where the general material designation in square brackets comes immediately after the main title and before any further information, e.g. subtitles, statement of responsibility etc. (AACR2 2002 rev. ed., 7.1B) 260 Imprint ® 260 ## London :$bVirgin Classics Ltd.,$c1988. 260 ## $aLondon :$bASV ;$aMitcham, Surrey :$bDistributed by P.R.T. Records,$cp1985. 260 ## $aCambridge :$bCambridge University Press,$c1998. NB. "If the date of a recording appears on a published sound recording, give it in a note." AACR2, 2002 rev. ed. 6.4F2 260 ## $aYork :$bMusic Guild,$c1871. 518 ## $aRecorded in 1961. 300 Physical description ® Sheet music: 300 ## $a325 p. :$bill., music ;$c25cm. Sound recordings: $a Use one of the following terms as appropriate: *sound cartridge *sound cassette *sound disc *sound tape reel *sound track film Give the playing time $b Give the following details, as appropriate, in the following order: *type of recording *playing speed *groove characteristics (analog discs) *track configuration (sound track films) *number of tracks (tapes) *number of sound channels *recording and reproduction characteristics $c Dimensions *Sound discs - give the diameter inches. *sound track films - give the gauge(width)of a film in millimetres. *sound cartridges - give the dimensions (AxB) in inches. *sound cassettes - only give if other than the standard dimensions. *sound tape reels - give the diameter in inches. *rolls - do not give any dimensions. $e Accompanying material Examples of 300: 300 ## $a1 sound disc (40 min.) :$banalog, 33 1/3 rpm, stereo ;$c12 in. 300 ## $a1 sound disc :$bdigital ;$c4 3/4 in. +$e1 booklet. 300 ## $a1 score (16 p.) ;$c29 cm. 4XX Series ;$v number 440 A series statement consisting of a series title alone. ® 440 #0 Traddodiad Gwerin Cymru = Welsh folk heritage ;$vol. 2 490 Publishers series, e.g. Penguin. ® However, if you want the series to be searchable on the catalogue use 440. 490 #0 $EMI Classics 490 #0 BBC Music 500 Notes ® 500 ## A converation piece for music in one act by Clemens Krauss and Richard Strauss. 500 ## Digital remastering of recordings made 1959 -1970. 505 Formatted contents note ® 505 0# Livery stable blues / (Lopez, Nunez, Lee) --Dixie jazz band one step / (La Rocca) -- That teasin’ rag / (Jordan) -- Tiger rag / (Original Dixieland Jazz Band) -- Bluin’ the blues / (Ragas, Mitchell) -- Fidgety feet / (La Rocca-Shields) -- Sensation rag / (Edwards) -- Clarinet marmalade blues / (Shields, Ragas) -- Lazy Daddy / (La Rocca,Shields, Ragas) -- At the Jazz Band ball / (La Rocca,Shields). 511 Participant or performer note ® 0 - No display constant generated 1 – Cast 511 0# $aMarshall Moss, violin ; Neil Roberts, harpsichord. 511 0# $aPerformers include: Benny Goodman, Artie Shaw, Louis Armstrong, Harry James, Glenn Miller, Count Basie, Duke Ellington, Tommy Dorsey. 518 Date/time and place of an event note® 518 ## Digital remastering of recordings made :- Chant, 1958; Capriccio, 1959; L’enfant, 1961; L’heure, 1965. 518 ## Recorded: 1931-1938. 546 Language note® 546 ## Sung in Italian. 561 Donation note ® 561 0# $aFrom the collection of L. McGarry, 1948-1957.$5IE-LiU. 6XX Try to have two entries per record 600 10 names and uniform titles ® Personal name: 600 14 $aBach, Johann Sebastian. 600 14 $aFalla, Manuel de. Corporate name: 650 subject added entry--topical term ® 650 #0 $aOpera$y19th century$zFrance. 650 #0 $aImprovisation (Music). 651 0 -subject added entry--geographic name x poetry, history y time z location '7XX Added entry ' '700 Personal Name ®: ' 700 1# $aDu Pré, Jacqueline. 700 1# $aMuti, Riccardo.$a4 conductor. 700 1# $aBeethoven, Ludwig van$tString trio in D. Op.8. '710 Corporate Name ®: ' 710 2# Philharmonia Orchestra. 710 2# Orchestra del Teatro alla Scala (Milan). From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki. Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop